thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tristan Acheron
Name: Tristan Acheron Gender: Male District: Nine Age: 15 I was born in the slums of District Nine. My parents were already struggling to cope with having to feed 3 children, so having me made their lives more difficult. Nonetheless, they refused to allow me into the hands of any orphanages in their area. Instead, they cared for me at the very best they could. Despite what they tried to do, not all of them passed through the harsh winter. Two of my siblings, Hans and Douglas, perished from hypothermia. My mother also passed away in the winter, due to her fight with pneumonia. This left me, my sister Melisande, and our father. When a few years passed, Melisande decided to try and do some charity work. I was only four, but I liked the sound of it. But it couldn’t be any more different than their father’s views. He didn’t want us risking losing our lives to selflessly help other struggling families. Despite this, Melisande and I went on with our plans. We had just started planning what they would do in their charity work, when their father walked in with a cane. Then he beat us with no words or warning at all. At the end of it, I was crying my heart out. Melisande, however, still held her head high and her dignity proud. The beatings became a daily routine. I eventually learned to toughen up, but I still cried when the cane landed on the two of us. I wanted to be like Melisande, strong and proud, but I could not find the strength to do so. When I was ten and Melisande fourteen, the us two came up with a plan to run away from home. We carried it out successfully, leaving our father angry at the revelation. Melisande and I made it to the borders of the district, where we would be less likely to be found by the residents, and less likely to be arrested by peacekeepers. Melisande even built a shelter for us, but we had no food or water. However, we hunted past the fence for our food, and even found a spring for our water. Most of what the two of us gathered was taken to other needy families, and me and Melisande became famous for their actions. But then Melisande was reaped for the games. She had made it to the halfway point, when the boy from Two stabbed her in the abdomen. The district pitched in all their money to send her medicine, but it arrived too late. The parachute had fallen down when she died, leaving me heartbroken and alone. What made it worse was that her killer had won. I chose to continue what my sister had started, and continued my free and unsponsored charity. That was, until I was reaped for the Hunger Games when I was fifteen. *Tristan's backstory was claimed at the auction. *Tristan's parents were named after a deleted District Nine pair, Clark Byrd and Heather Ross *Tristan originally belonged to Athalia Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 9 Category:Reaped Category:Unfinished Category:15 year olds Category:PotatoCanadian